tails_and_fantasyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tails and Fantasy Wiki
Tails flying with Yoshi by SPArtist98.jpg|Charaktere|linktext=Entdecke viele Charaktere Objekte und sonstiges ghghgh.png|Fantasy|linktext=Zeige vieles was du im Wiki findest Freunden,Familie und anderen Usern jep.png|Besonderheiten|linktext=Hast du Ideen...viele Ideen oder einfach nur Fantasy dann bist du hier richtig !!! thumbFlash the fox ist ein ehrlicher meist auch freundlicher und frecher Fuchs, dessen bester Freund Yellow the Hedgehog ist. Er lernte Tails als er noch klein war kennen und sie verstanden sich überhaupt NICHT gut sich mit ihm an. Er liebt: Abenteuer, seine Freunde, Streiche, Vanille, Vannilepudding, Vannileeis und Brownies. Er hasst aber dafür: alle Beerensorten (außer Erdbeeren), Perfect Sonic, das jemand ihn reinlegt, böse Leute und seine Nachbarn (warum er sie hasst weiß keiner außer er) . Sein echter Name lautet Devil denn er war bis zum Alter von acht Jahren Lila und sah genauso wie Dark Flash aus. Er ist nicht so wie die anderen die ihre Darkform hassen nein denn er liebt seine Darkform weil sie ihn an sein altes böses Leben erinnert das er liebt. ''Mehr von Flash ->'' date Blog-Beitrag In diesen Wiki kanst du: Tails und seine Fantasy-Freunde kennen lernen, denkt euch viele Geschichten aus sogar Gif-Grafiken egal um welchen Charakter sie gehen können hier dabei sein, wir würden uns sehr freuen wenn ihr dabei seit. Dieses Wiki geht hauptsächlich um Füchse aber man kann auch andere Figuren aus denken (z.B. Igel, Katzen,Hunde oder Vögel). Spiele mit anderen Usern Rollenspiele im Chat oder rede einfach nur um ein bestimmtes Thema worüber ihr reden wollt. Erfinde auch eine eigene Story die du anderen Usern vorsellen kannst. Hast du bestimmte Gifgrafik anderen Usern und stelle sie vor,du kannst ebenfalls einen Theme-Song für einen Charakter vor/erstellen und neue Charaktere erfinden. Lass eurer/deiner Fantasy freien lauf !!! Es ist nicht schlimm wenn du keine Fantasy hast. Du kannst Seiten anderer Charaktere lesen (beispielsweise aus dem Sonic Wiki oder anderen Wikis) damit du dich inspieriren lassen kannst. Wenn du aber keine Lust hast kannst du die seiten nach Rechtschreibfehlern durchsuchen und sie dann bearbeiten. Bist neu im Wiki dann ist es wichtig dass du dir als erstes die Regeln durchliest und dann kann deine Fantasy schon loslegen. Denn es ist sehr wichtig das du das tust denn sonst kriegst du Verwarnungen die zu nichts gutem führen ob du Unangemeldet oder Angemeldet bist brauchst du die Regeln. Die Regeln gelten für JEDEN. Brauchst du Hilfe oder willst du etwas melden? Dann wende dich an die Admins von diesem tollen Wiki. Wenn du nicht weißt wer die Admins sind ist hier eine kleine Liste aller Rechteinhaber des Wikis: Admins: *Benutzer:Flash the fox (Gründer = Admin/Bürokrat) *Benutzer:Tails234 (Admin) *Benutzer:Silver-tm- (Admin) Chatmoderator/en: *Benutzer:Sildow 1236 (Chatmoderator) Falls du dich bewerben willst wende dich bitte an einen der Admins (siehe weiter oben). Wir suchen genau '''DICH '''in diesem Wiki als Charakter-Schreiber oder Geschichten-Schreiber. Du kannst diesem Wiki aus der Patsche helfen in der es gerade steckt. Der Hintergrund ist der Eiszauber Kingslands der immer Nachts kommt; er ist in der Nähe von der Eishöhle wo Yellow the Hedgehog wohnt. Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Startseite Kategorie:Seiten